evanescentfandomcom-20200213-history
Adelina de Villeneuve
Adelina (Addie) Nicole de Villeneuve (pronounced duh VEE-yen-ouve), is one of the main protagonists of the series. She is 4 months younger than Esme, 7 months younger than Layla, and a month older than Jenna. A devout, though unconventional, form of Catholic, she is of mainly Italian and French heritage and is one of the kindest people Layla has ever met. She is very responsible, and once she puts her mind to something, there is almost no way of stopping her. She is normally very patient and understanding, but tends to have more than a slight temper when it comes to bullying, racism, ethnocentrism, and ignorance. She often acts much older than she really is, and is often mistaken for being several years older than her actual age. She is good at keeping a cool head in scary situations. Sharp-tongued and quick-witted, she enjoys debates and improvisational acting because of the quick thinking and reason they require. She loves to learn, and likes trivia on almost any subject, logic puzzles, and especially literature. Appearance Addie has blue eyes that change from very dark to almost electric blue depending on her mood. She also has waist-length brown hair that is curly near the bottom. She is tall for her age and often acts as old as Layla. Personality Addie is generally a very nice person, who can only get angered by two things: unfairness to others and people being mean to her friends. She is also a very well informed and knowledgeable person and is the one Layla goes to talk to if she wants advice. She owns 4 cats before the series. Many young kids love her for her kindness, and she feels like she must be everyone's older sister. Although she has no siblings, due to technically living with Jenna, Jenna's little brother Max is the one she likes to tease a lot and they are like siblings. She also likes to tease Aden. She has known Jenna the longest, since they were a few months old. Jenna likes to "drive Addie nuts" and the two understand each other very well. She is also known as the 'walking-talking dictionary' by Jenna, although many of her friends call her that sometimes as well. Other nicknames include the 'walking talking encyclopedia' or the 'walking talking history textbook' Although Addie wants to be an actress, and would be a good one, Layla does not wish for her to be one, due to the problems of being one, mainly that she will be followed by paparazzi and will probably have to do disgusting scenes in movies. Evanescent In Evanescent, Addie studied under Katrina, Justin, Sean, and Anita, with Justin as her instructor in main topics. Skills By the time Addie is fifteen, she and her friend Jenna are known as some of the best archers of the Uprising. By the time she was eleven, she had become a full-time Upriser (member of the rebellion against the Jade Rose) and a Front-Liner (an Upriser fighter). Addie has good reflexes and is a fast runner, one of the only few able to compete in a race fairly against Aden. She is a strong swimmer and loves to ice-skate. She has ice-skated for 2 more years than Layla. A skilled archer, she can hit her target with pinpoint accuracy. Her good reflexes and common sense enable her to be very good with a sword, her second-favorite weapon of choice. She trains two animals to assist her in patrol and battle--a cat, Minuk, and a gyrfalcon, Tempest. She carries a blue book bag with her most of the time (like Jenna) which has many things in it, such as a Swiss Army Knife, a flashlight, pen, first aid kit, super glue, etc. Family Addie's parents are Charlotte de Villeneuve (an author and a former English teacher) and Nikolas de Villeneuve (an anesthesiologist). She has no siblings, but has many cousins. Two of her cousins attend school with her and one of them, Brian, sometimes contributes to the Uprisers' cause. Etymology Adelina is a German name 'noble kind; of the noble sort'. This could refer to Addie's humility. Although she has many talents, she is never a show-off. Nicole is a Greek name, meaning victory or victorious people. de Villeneuve: The "de" in de Villeneuve means that that family is or was part of the royal family in France, although that does not necessarily mean that that person is treated like royalty, or is wealthy. Addie is of French ancestry but is not of the French royal family. Villeneuve means "new city" in French. Category:Characters Category:Archer Category:Revolt member Category:Revolt members